


Blank Space

by autonomousquill



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8185825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autonomousquill/pseuds/autonomousquill
Summary: There's a blank space where Fred used to be.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the inkstay prompt: blank space.

june, 1998

There's a blank space where Fred used to be.

Their room at the Burrow still looks the same, with their boxes of merchandise and odd socks and Quidditch posters.

But it's empty, if you look close enough.

Dust has settled. The air is stale. He doesn't sleep in that room any more - no one does. When he has to stay over, he shares with Ron, or Percy. But the soft sounds of sleep aren’t quite enough to convince him that things are the same as they were before.

The void is most obvious when they're all together. Nobody says his name any more, or sits in his chair, or knits him sweaters with a large yellow F on them.

One day, perhaps, that void will be filled by memories, of practical jokes and grand plans. But right now, it's too painful to bear.

He has five brothers, but only one twin. Only one partner in crime.

Life after the war is dulled by grief, marred by shades of grey where once there was colour. Too much was lost for them to celebrate freely, to move on with their lives. Only one person could have brightened the days.

And that person is dead. Gone, along with hundreds more, where he can’t follow.

George can only hope the next life is better. That Fred is happy.

Because right now, there’s a blank space. In his room; in his shop; in his life.


End file.
